SUPER SMASH PARTY!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Master Hand and Crazy Hand go missing, so what do all of the Smashers do? THEY PARTY ON! But what happens when the party becomes TOO much...? THEY BOOGIE SOME MORE! It's the CRAZIEST and ZANIEST story you'll ever read! NOT.
1. What a Way to Start a Story

Author's Note: Am I really crazy, or is it just me? Cause here's something that's out of the ordinary...Master Hand and Crazy Hand are missing! But why? You're about to find out now...in this new fanfic that WILL be concluded today...in the span of 5 hours...

Disclaimer: Do I SERIOUSLY need to say it? Yuu can just look at other dumb fanfictions, and NOT pay any attention to ME at ALL! (blinks) Erm, I mean, enjoy.

-----------------

It was morning in a loud, bustling Nintendo City...ah, the cerements of the big metropolis. Everyone and everything seems quite fine. Except...

"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY TOOTHPASTE!?" Dr. Hoshi angrily shouted, looking through all the draws inside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

"Darn it, Yoshi and Peppy! I don't leave my things in drawers for no apparent reason!"

"Well, you didn't tell us about your secret surprise for us!" Yoshi retorted.

"And why do you think I didn't tell?" Dr. Hoshi shouted back, "It's SUPPOSE to be a SECRET!"

"Bah, secret, smecret," Peppy said, his voice echoing throughout the hallway, "We're not getting paid to say things out loud!"

"We're not getting paid at all!" Pikachu shouted from his room.

"WE AREN'T!? D'OH!!" Kirby shouted, slamming his head onto the wall.

Dr. Hoshi came into Master Hand's room, and gasped. "STOP EVERYTHING!! MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND ARE GONE!!"

"GONE!?!?!" All of the other Super Smash Brothers exclaimed in horror, the deserted hallways echoing the loud voices.

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! And so, it begins! Mwahahahahaha...ha. There won't be any Author's Note or Disclaimer next time, so you'll have to sit back and enjoy the story, ladies and germs! Good night! 


	2. Time to PARTY!

"I can't believe that Master Hand has suddenly dissappeared..." Peach said, worried, "Who knows what could happen to him!?"

Bowser shrugged. "Hey, as long as we are all together, we might as well do something campy...and stupid."

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiike...?" LInk asked, wanting suggestions.

Bowser started sweatdropping. "Umm...er...well, having a party wouldn't be bad."

Mario snapped his fingers. "Yeah! Let's-a have a Mario Party!"

"NO MARIO PARTIES!!" All of the Smashers shouted.

Mario frowned. "Well, it was JUST an idea I-a wanted-a to spare-a."

Yoshi pondered, rubbing his chin. "We need something that is wild...and crazy."

Peppy suddenly got a smile on his face. "Wild and Crazy? You mean like..." The yellow male Ankylosaurus started chuckling, and he ran off.

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Ooooookay..."

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead. "Can there be ONE day when we're NOT stupid or insane?"

"Nope." Kazooie laughed, firing grenade eggs at several gruntlings nearby, who somehow got into the mansion.

Banjo rubbed his head in confusion. "Gu-huh...this is illogical..."

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Very illogical..." Pikachu gasped. "Wait a minute, where's Peppy?"

"He just ran off. Were you NOT paying any attention, just now?" Zelda shouted at Pikachu, in disbelief.

Pikachu sighed. "Hey, I'm an electrical rat Pokemon. Give me a break."

Peppy Ankylosaurus suddenly returned, wearing Hawaii clothes. "IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE!!"

Several seconds passed, and a horde of crickets chirped.

"What?" Peppy asked, sipping his coccacinno, "Aren't we suppose to get down and be our wild selves before we go look for Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Well...I suppose..."

"THEN LET'S PARTY!!" Peppy shouted, throwing confetti everywhere.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!" All of the Super Smash Brothers, except Dr. Hoshi, cheered, as they joined along with Peppy Ankylosaurus in a wild and crazy party.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head, and took a seat nearby, sighing as he watched the insanity grow. "Well...we're certainly not going to get a good plot out of this..." He said to himself. 


	3. Bowser's Cat

It's been 3 minutes and 31 seconds since the insane party the Super Smash Brothers were holding since Master Hand and Crazy Hand suddenly went missing started.

"You know what we need?" Bowser shouted to everyone.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted back.

Bowser picked up a picture of a gray cat and showed it. "A cat! That's what!"

"What kind of cat?" Zelda asked.

Nana raised her hand, waving it around crazilly. "Oh! Oh! Is it a Persain Cat?"

"Is it a fire cat!? From the fire realm!?" LInk shouted in anticipation.

"Is it the cat from Bananapollopolisapo?" Ness randomly blurted out.

Bowser slapped his forehead. "No, no, and devinitely NO! It's a PICTURE of a cat!" He laughed.

Crickets chirped.

"What?" Bowser asked, shrugging as he threw the cat picture away, "Wasn't it funny?"

Crickets chirped.

"STOP CHIRPING!!" Bowser angrily shouted, burning the crickets with his fire breath.

The chandelier on the ceiling fell down on Pit.

Pit died.

"ZOMG!!" Peach, Zelda, Samus, Nana, Jigglypuff, Kazooie, and May all shouted in horror.

Roy smiled. "Good. He was stealing my spotlight, anyway."

A few seconds later...

"AHHHHH!!! SPARE ME!!" Roy shrieked like a girl, being chased by all of the girls.

"Stupid Roy..." Marth said, eating a bunch of noodles on top of Wario's new car, which was inside the mansion.

Wario fumed. "GET OFF MY CAR, YOU WOMANIZER!!"

"WOMANIZER!?" Marth angrily exclaimed, placing his noodles away and taking out his sword. He aimedit specifically at Wario. "BRING IT ON, FAT BOY!"

POW! PFF! BAM! WHAM! BOOM! BASH!

Marth moaned on the ground weakly, while Wario chuckled and he took away Marth's noodles, AND his sword.

"Now I have my car, some noodles, AND a sword!" Wario chuckled, laughing as he ran off to...somewhere.

Bowser was looking for his cat picture, wanting it dearly. "Don't worry, Bowser is going to find you!" Bowser said, trying to comfort his picture. 


	4. Who farted?

And...we're back! To the Super Smash Brothers' Mansion! YAY!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!

"What the...?" Pikachu said, sniffing the air, and gagging. "Ewwww! Who farted in here!"

"It was me," Kirby said, smiling. "I had too many burritos."

Pikachu gagged. "You're telling me! PHEW!" Pikachu fainted.

Kirby smiled, and then he laughed evilly. "FEAR ME AND MY POWERFUL, FARTY BUTT!"

Peach stormed into the room, enraged by KIrby. "EXCUSE ME? YOU think that YOU have the FARTIEST BUTT in the ENTIRE MANSION!?"

"YEAH, YA NOOB!" Kirby shouted back, releasing more deadly farts.

Peach turned around, her butt facing KIrby's face. "Well, let's see how YOU like the power of the FART QUEEN!" She released a loud, powerful fart, that knocked the eyes off of Kirby.

"MY EYES!!" Kirby shreiked. He couldn't smell the gas from Peach's butt, because he didn't have a nose, but his eyes is what he was worried. "Where are my beautiful eyes!?"

Peach smirked. "Here, I'll help you FIND them!" She released another loud fart, that sent KIrby crashing into Pikachu. Kirby's eyes also came into contact with Kirby.

"Oof!" Pikachu moaned, being squished by Kirby. "Farts...body weights..." He fainted yet again.

Peach laughed victoriously. "Haha!" She slapped her butt. "Eat that, boys! Don't mess with the fart queen!"

Ganondorf came into the room. "Yo yo yo, dawgs! What's up-" He sniffed the air. "PEYEEEEW!!!" He fell on the ground, gagging. "WHO CUT THE CHEESE IN HERE!?"

Peach giggled. "I did!" She accidentely slipped and fell on top of Pikachu.

Pikachu, being crushed by Peach's butt, and being able to smell the fart from it, gasped, and then he died.

Peach cheered. "YAY! NOW WE HAVE LESS SMASHERS!" She accidentely farted loudly again, which killed Kirby and Ganondorf. "Ooopsie!"

"And remember kids...may the fart be with you..." Ganondorf and Kirby moaned, before they both died. 


	5. Mario's Long and Boring Speeches

Do we seriosuly need politics in insane stories? Or do we need to have EVERY important speech? Apparentely, we do...

Mario cleared his voice, and then he started...the speeches. "A day may come when the courage of man fails...when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is NOT this day! This day...WE FIGHT!" He took out a beam sword and waved it in the air, before placing it back in his overalls. "Perhaps it's fate that today, July the Fourth, we will once again fight for our freedom. Not from tyranny, persecution or oppression...but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist." He saluted to a random yellow flag near him. "From this day on, the fourth day of July will no longer be remembered as an American holiday, but as the day that all of mankind declared we will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We will live on. We will survive." He shuddered in horror. "Cities fall, but they are rebuilt. Heroes die, but they are remembered. Life will go on...we will prevail." He saluted again. "Hail Caesar, we who are about to die...salute you."

"Geeze, is Mario gonna quote every frickin' dramatic speech he's ever heard of!?" Young Link whispered to Ness.

Ness shrugged. "Hey, it beats just standin' around."

"Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedication to the proposition that all men are created equal..." Mario announced in a deep, dramatic voice.

Ness slapped his forehead. "ALl right, this is getting TOO stupid..."

Mario started again, in his deep, dramatic voice. "...This nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom -- and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the Earth."

Several seconds passed by, with Ness and Young Link yawning.

"My fellow Americans," Mario said in George W. Bush's voice, "I just cannot believe that there are two scoops in every box!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST MAKE IT STOP!!" Young LInk shouted, before he commited suicide by jumping out of the window, killing himself.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my," Mario said, as he and Ness looked outside the window, down at the now lifeless body of Young Link. 


	6. Luigi HATES Link

Yup, another insane day at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion...pffft, Super, they should call it STUPID. Hehehe. Stupid. That's priceless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Luigi cried in the loved, overused, and dramatic Darth Vader voice, "My ice cream cone! You spoiled it!"

Link rolled his eyes. "So what? It's a stupid ice cream cone."

Luigi fumed, and then, without stopping, he pointed his index finger at Link and started screaming, in a completely non-stopping cycle, "I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO I HATE YOU I HAET YOU I HATE YUO I HAET YUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Link killed Luigi with his boomerange.

"That'll teach ya!" Link shouted in triumph, when a motion sensor bomb, which was somehow lit up before, exploded, killing Link also.

-----------

Author's Note: I know I'm not really allow to do this for THIS fanfic, but I wanted to make a list on the Super Smash Brothers characters who have recentely died, and here's the list:

Pit

Pikachu

Kirby

Ganondorf

Young Link

Luigi

Link

Author's Note: Well, that's it for now for this chapter. Next up, and even more INSANE chapter! YAYZ! 


	7. The Silence of Toad and Death of Zelda

Well...some Smashers dead, and the two hands STILL missing after 7 straight chapters...

"Tiele tabelvorto duo do, sob fo volu solstariva? Mil ja kialo kvaronhoro, nv esti land vic. Finitivo multiplikite antaŭtagmezo kun ej, ac ties ekster komentofrazo nul? Getto sekvinbero int da, lo fine laŭlonge iom, de mono postesigno komentofrazo ena! Io verba koreo tia." Toad said, in a strange language.

Zelda titled her head in confusion. "Wha...?"

Toad continued on blabbing on with his confusing, new language. "Dum sh kaŭ bek'o, on lipa stop konjunkcio poe. So hura vola nek, pri liva decimaloj konjunkcio oj, hoj ator seksa patro ju? Ja sola rekta franjo sor. Fri om tamen literaturo, nevo sekse supre ni sed."

Zelda started slapping Toad repeadiately. "Speak English, mon!"

"Ek log vole vice bek'o? Volitivo negativaj tuj ec, mi tuja enen alternativo jen, ebl fini subigi franjo ek ol!" Toad shouted back, pushing Zelda into a closet full of knives and axes, which killed the Hyrulian princess.

Toad gasped in horror. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed in English, looking at the lifeless corspe of Zelda, "I killed Princess Zelda!"

Several seconds passed by.

Crickets chirped.

"RAAAAWRR!!" Bowser roared, running around the room as he continued to chase and burn the crickets, "YOUR CARCASSES ARE MINE!!"

Toad just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I wonder what's on TV," Said Toad, as he left the small room, leaving Bowser to deal with the annoying crickets in peace. 


	8. Peach Farts Back AND Peach Viewer Mail!

Did the beautiful nighttime ever showed up? Or did the hands even returned? Sadly...(sigh) No and no. So instead, you folks out there will, unfortunately. have to deal with this insanity again...and plus, we have a clip from a fanfic that's even more insane (and albiet, a lot better) than this fanfic...and why am I still speaking to you morons, anyway?

Peach, Sheik, Marth, Mario, Pichu, and Jigglypuff were all watching a rerun of a bad episode of Peach Viewer Mail on the TV in the 4th living room upstairs.

"As part of our concern for a healthy diet," said Peach on the TV screen, "We have followed Jamie Oliver's lead, and got rid of all soft drinks served in the studio!"

Peach played a clapping track on her computer.

Mario slapped his forehead. "Mamma mia...not even I'm that-a stupid..."

Marth nodded. "Yeah. At least Peach is a lot smarter now then she was in the past. Right, Peach?" He turned around. "Peach?"

Peach was stuck in a big flower vase, trying to get her yellow frisbee. "Oh! I know that my frisbee was down here!"

"Shut up!" Jigglypuff hushed, "I'm trying to watch Peach Viewer Mail here!" She looked at the TV screen and munched on popcorn she made for herself and Pichu.

"I want popcorn, too..." Sheik moaned, before he got whacked unconcious by Jigglypuff's red boomerange.

Back on the TV screen, the Smashers who were being tortured by Peach weren't TOO happy, either...

"You never give us any soft drinks!" said Link, angrily, "In fact, we've been held hostage here for months, and all we've been fed is those slabs of meat from Luigi's body!"

"Uh…" said Peach, "This is the… juggling segment… of juggling…"

"Don't you think that Peach Viewer Mail is losing its touch?" asked Link, being tied to a… um… uh… brick. Yeah, that's original.

"It is not!" said Peach.

Peach manually installed a shark pool into her room, and jumped over a shark.

Or jumped the shark.

"See?" said Peach.

Mario slapped his forehead in disgust. "Mamma mia! Why am I even watching this stupid show in the FIRST place?"

"Because it stars ME, Princess Peach!" Peach said, smiling and giggling maniacally.

Marth sweatdropped. "Errrrr...Peach, are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling FINE!" Peach said, coming up fast to Marth, "In fact, I feel better than ever! Those beans I had sure helped me make loud, juicy farts!"

Marth was ready to puke. "Please don't..."

Jigglypuff slammed the remote down on the table in front of her and Pichu. "If you guys don't shut up, I'm gonna knock you unconcious like Sheik over there!"

"But I want popcorn!" Sheik pleaded, before he was hit by the remote, and died.

"ZOMG!!" Peach gasped, "Jigglypuff! You killed Sheik!"

Jigglypuff muttered. "Bah, who cares." She munched down on her popcorn.

Pichu hid behind his cheesecake in fear. "Mommy, I'm scared," He said to Jigglypuff.

"I'm not your mom, kid." Jigglypuff said, before she killed Pichu by using Mega Punch on the small, young, yellow, electrical rat Pokemon.

Peach growled. "Jigglypuff! I'm going to have to punish you!"

Jigglypuff laughed. "HA! With what, may I ask?" She then noticed that Peach placed her butt on her puffy face. "Oh crud."

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!! Peach released a loud, powerful fart, that manage to make Jigglypuff crash into the wall, and which, ironically for this stupid story, sent the feminine pink puffball Pokemon to her death.

Marth gagged on the powerful smell of Peach's fart. "GACK!! I can't breathe!"

Peach smiled. "Good. You shouldn't, then!" She aimed her butt at Marth and released another powerful fart.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Marth shrieked in horror, before he gagged over on the gassy aroma to his death.

Mario was aghast. "Peach-a! Stop! You're-a not gonna get anywhere with just-a farting all-a the ti-"

WHACK! Peach whacked Mario right in the face with her golf club.

"Mamma mia..." Mario said, falling into unconciousness as Peach laughed evilly and left the room. 


	9. Donkey Kong and Samus Aran?

It was a boring, boring, BORING night at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. As usual, these guys would have many wacky misadventures, and they would invite guests to stay over. But tonight, that wasn't the case...

"C'mon, Ness..." Captain Falcon growled, looking from the hanger to make sure no one was around. "Let's go! Everyone's sleepin'!"

Ness sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Erm...Captain Falcon, I don't know..."

"No one is even going to know, you dweeb!" Captain Falcon bashed Ness in the head as he was talking, "We're just gonna go steal Peach's panties. And then frame Sonic the Hedgehog for no reason."

Ness gulped. "If you insist..."

Later that night...

"What a beautiful NIIIIIGHT, sleeping the darkness away!" Pikachu sang merrily, "Catching some 'Zs and dreaming ABCs, being caught watching NBC-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Peach screamed from her room, "SOMEONE RAIDED MY PANTIES!"

Pikachu suddenly stopped and he turned around, confused. "Eh...?"

Donkey Kong busted from his room and fell down the stairs. "Oof! Oww! Gah! D'oh! Mmph!" He landed facefirst on the ground. "What's happenin'?"

"Looks like someone raided Peach's panties..." Samus sighed, putting on her armor suit.

Pikachu looked at everyone. "Well, should we go find out?"

Everyone looked at Pikachu strangely.

"Wait a minute,m aren't you dead?" Samus asked curiously.

Pikachu thought for a moment, and then he remembered. "Oh yeah! I am dead!" He then randomly exploded.

Donkey Kong and Samus looked at each other.

"Shock," The two characters said in unison.

Peach continued screaming.

"We'd better check it out!" Donkey Kong said to Samus.

Samus nodded. "Okay!"

The femenine bounty hunter and the gorilla ran up to Peach's room, where they found Peach sobbing.

"Can you tell us how it started?" Donkey Kong and Samus asked.

Peach sobbed. "Well...I heard some of my drawers moving, and them when I woke up to see them, there was a note that said, 'To Peach: I raided your panties, sighed Sonic the Hedgehog'."

Donkey Kong sighed. "Can't there be AT LEAST ONE time without mentioning that blue loser?"

Samus nodded. "Yeah. For pete's sakes, he already has a MUCH LARGER role in Yoshi Kart AND more spotlight then we do!"

Peach's frown turned into a smirk, as the Mushroom Kingdom princess stopped sobbing. "You know...I know how to make things better..."

"How?" Donkey Kong and Samus asked, as they watched Peach come up to them, not knowing that she had a knife behind her back.

----

----

----

----

Crickets continued chirping.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWR!!!" Bowser roared in anger, chasing the crickets and burning them. "YOU ALL DIE NOW!!"

----

----

----

----

Roy, who was in bandages after being attacked by all of the females earlier, noticed that Peach was eating the remains of Samus and Donkey Kong. "Hey Peach, what'cha eating?" Roy asked.

"Gorilla and bounty hunter," Peach replied, pouring milk down her throat, and letting out a good burp afterwards.

Roy smiled. "Can I join you in your fest?"

"Yes, Peach replied, as she and Roy started eating the remains of Donkey Kong and Samus Aran together. 


	10. Wario, Popo, Pichu, Nana, and Snake die!

Author's Note: Well, let's ntake one last look at the list of Smashers who are dead:

Pit

Pikachu

Kirby

Ganondorf

Young Link

Luigi

Link

Zelda

Sheik

Jigglypuff

Marth

Author's Notes: Yeeeah...that's it. (blinks) This is starting to turn out more and more insane as the story progresses on...don't fret, though; Master Hand and Crazy Hand will return! But...not by the next chapter.

It's the same friggin' timeless day at the Smash Mansion...

"C'mon! What'cha waitin' for?" Peppy Ankylosaurus says, showing off Hawaiian merchandise, "Get your Hawaiian needs here!"

"Get a job." Wario cackled, as he left the room, holding Marth's sword.

Peppy sighed. "Well, I tried. I can hardly see Yoshi or Dr. Hoshi do better." He started pondering. "Where the heck are those two goons, anyway?"

------------

"Last one it is a rotten Togepi!" Pichu cried, running from room to room.

Popo jumped on the couch, and he landed on Pichu. "Gotcha!" He laughed as he got up. "You're it, Pichu!"

Pichu didn't reply, nor did he move.

Popo's smile turned into a frown. "Pichu...? PICHU...!?"

Pichu layed there, motionless.

Popo fell to his knees, and cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I KILLED PICHU!!"

"YOU WHAT!?" Solid Snake exclaimed, running into the room, but unfortunately, tripped on one of the wires and fell on he floor, killing him.

Popo was aghast. "SNAKE IS DEAD, TOO!?" He started pounding his fist on the ground. "WHY, MAN, WHY!?"

Nana poked her head curiously into the room. "Popo, smoochums, is everything okay?"

Popo's eyes turned into flames. "Smoochums...YOU SHALL DIE!!" He leapt towards Nana.

Nana screamed in horror, before she was murdered by her own brother.

-----------

Once again, we find Peppy Ankylosaurus STILL trying to get Wario to buy his Hawaiian merchandise...

"Wario, please!" Peppy said, walking on his knees, "I'm begging you, man!"

"Get away from me, you freako!" Wario shouted back, slamming the door in Peppy's face. The fat, greedy man chuckled, looking at Marth's sword. "Now...for what I always wanted to do for so many years..."

As Wario was about to do with the sword, Peppy busted the door down, fuming.

"IF YOU WON'T BUY MY MERCHANDISE, THEN I'LL...um...MAKE YOU EAT SOUR MILK!!" Peppy threatened, in a very stupid way.

Wario shrieked like a woman. "NOOOO!! PLEASE!! NOT SOUR MILK!!"

Peppy cackled, getting out the box of sour milk, and walking towards Wario with it.

Wario gulped. If he got even one tiny spoonful of that sour milk, he would die but if he fought back...he'd still die.

Wario made up his mind at last, and pointed his sword at Peppy Ankylosaurus. "BONZAI!!" The fat, greedy man charged at the yellow Ankylosaurus.

Peppy smiled, and right when Wario was in contact with the closest corner of the box of milk, Peppy ducked out of the way, watching in delight as Wario instead stabbed Popo.

"ACK!" Popo screamed, the sword going through his...guzzard..."YOU KILLED ME!!" He screamed, before he exploded, his innards exploding all over the room.

Peppy left in disgust, losing is appetite as he tossed the box of sour milk at Wario and left the room.

Wario screamed once more, getting hit by the milk, and as a result, dying.

"I'll...be...back..." Wario said dramatically in Arnold Swartshannger's voice, "With...my...Wario Waft..." He turned into purple smoke afterwards. 


	11. Who died: Peach, Roy, Mario, and May

Meanwhile, somewhere else in NIntendo City that's not really important but somewhat and somehow helps this incredibly stupid plot...

Master Hand looked at the hotel lady, and bowed. "Thank you so much for the free service."

The hotel lady giggled. "It's no problem. Bye, Master Hand-san."

"Master Hand-san?" Crazy Hand asked, as he and Master Hand left the hotel. "I don't get it."

"Well, we had ajolly good time there, ey Crazy?" Master Hand said.

Crazy Hand sweatdropped. "I'm not sure by you, but still..."

"Pish posh, Crazy." Master Hand said to his brother. "Let's get pancakes."

Crazy Hand smiled. "Sa-weet!"

The two hands then teleported out of the area.

----------

You really weren't expecting this to go on for this long, were you? WERE YOU...?

Yoshi lit up a candle. "All right, I'll see who's here again. May?"

May raised her hand. "Here!"

"Kazooie?" Yoshi asked again.

Kazooie raised her wing. "Here."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID CRICKETS!!" Bowser roared, chasing the crickets all over the mansion and burning them.

Yoshi wrote Bowser's name on the notepad he was holding. "Bowser's devinitely here. Anyone else?"

Silence.

"Very well, then. That means everyone else is missing and/or dead." Yoshi said, smiling as he set the notepad on fire.

Roy sweatdropped. 'Ummm...Yoshi, was that really neccessary?"

Yoshi nodded. "Of course."

"Idiot..." Dr. Mario muttered to himself.

Mewtwo whispered to Dr. Mario, "I can't believe we have to be here with these fools..."

Dr. Mario smiled."Don't worry I got an idea," He whispered back to Mewtwo. He then pointed at the window. "Look! It's a flying kite!"

"A KITE!? WHERE!?" Peach said, jumping up and down in excitement, when she suddenly fell down a pit hole.

And died in the process.

"...Was that REALLY neccesary, Kazooie?" Yoshi asked.

Kazooie let go of the lever and shrugged. "Meh, she was a stupid excuse for a princess, anyway. It HAD to be done."

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to Banjo, Kazooie?" Mewtwo asked.

Kazooie sighed. "What do you think? Banjo got ran over by a subway train, that's what!" She retorted back at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo growled. "Watch your sarcastic tounge, breegull..."

May stood up. "You know what we need?"

"What?" Everyone asked.

May giggled, and she took out a chocolate cake. "CAKE!"

"NO STUPID CAKES!!" Kazooie shouted, flinging the cake out of the window.

May's lips trembled, and she started crying.

"THANKS, KAZOOIE." Yoshi said in a loud, sarcastic tone, "YOU'RE A REAL HELP."

"Awww, tell it to someone who gives a hoot." Kazooie retorted, sipping her lemonade.

Roy paniked. "This isn't making sense! GAH!" He exploded.

Dr. Mario chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Yes! That's another less Smasher we have to deal with!"

Mewtwo counted his fingers. "How many Smashers are left, now?"

Dr. Mario shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't counted."

"Good-a for you-a!" Mario said, patting his clone on the back.

Dr. Mario growled. "Don't pat me..."

Mario laughed. "Hey, you're just a stupid clone. I can do whatever I feel like to ya!" He continued patting Dr. Mario's back.

Dr. Mario fumed. "I'M WARNING YOU..." He growled in an angered tone.

Mewtwo noticed this, and he looked at Mario with fright. "I think the doc means it, Mario..."

Mario waved his hand at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, so nice-a to-a see you-a!" He continued patting Dr. Mario.

That did it. Dr. Mario finally snapped. He managed to have lots of patience, but that did it. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" The doctor grabbed his red plumber ego, and threw him out of the window.

"MAMMA MIA!!!" Mario cried, before he fell on several, SHARP pieces of broken glass on the bottom, and died.

"...Okay, no Mario now," Yoshi said, checking his burnt notebook again.

Kazooie covered her ears, getting annoyed as May continued crying. The feminine, red-crested breegull finally snapped. "THAT'S IT!" She grabbed May by the arm and hung the Pokemon Coordinator girl over the window that Mario fell out of.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" May cried, as Kazooie released her grip, and May fell to her death, on top of Mario's lifeless corspe.

"Why is everyone dying all of a sudden..." Mewtwo asked, before he was strangled tp death by Dr. Mario.

Yoshi continued writing down the deaths in his notepad. "M-e-w-t-w-o. Mewtwo."

Kazooie got into a fighting stance, facing Dr. Mario. "All right, so you want some of this?"

Dr. Mario laughed, also getting in a fighting stance. "Bring it on, birdbrain!"

Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi suddenly appeared in between the red-crested breegull and the doctor. "Can't we all just get along?" The orange Fox and blue falcon insisted.

Yoshi only wrote the names of Fox and Falco down in his notepad as Fox and Falco were killed by both Kazooie and Dr. Mario.

"Now..." Dr. Mario began, smirking, "Where were we...?"

Kazooie chuckled. "You're gonna go down, easy!"

The doctor and the breegull charged at each other, and they started fighting.

Yoshi continued writing things down in his notepad, while Bowser, in the background, continued chasing the annoying crickets. 


	12. And so, a Crappy ending

Author's Note: Well, here it is, at last...the LAST chapter of SUPER SMASH PARTY!! We had some wacky moments, but none of them compete compared to this ending. So enjoy!

* * *

At last, the two hands, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, have finally returned to their rightful home, the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, in the heart and center of Nintendo City, where all things start to come out right...

...or not...

"We'reeeeeeeeeeeee hooooooooooome!" Master Hand and Crazy hand said, excitedly coming into the mansion, to find only Dr. Hoshi sitting on a broken chair in the middle.

Master Hand was aghast. "What the hell happened to our mansion!?"

"And where are the tacos!?" Crazy Hand exclaimed in horror.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Well, you won't believe it, but..."

Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly ran in. "What's up?"

Master hand and Crazy Hand both glared at Sonic. "So YOU'RE responsible for this outrage!" The two hands said in unison.

Sonic waved his hands in defense. "No! No! It's NOT what you think!"

"LIES!!" Master Hand roars, charging up electricity, "You're the one who came all the way here from the SEGA Ralm, to cause trouble to the Super Smash Brothers!"

"Like you always do!' Crazy Hand barks with rage and fury, also charging up electricity.

Sonic shook his head. "I swear, it wasn't me! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

But unfortunately, luck wasn't on Sonic the Hedgehog's side this time, as the blue hedgehog was beaten badly to his death by the two most powerful beings in the Nintendo Realm.

"HORRAY!!" Said a random huge crowd of people, watching the intense death of Sonic.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "If anyone needs me, I'll be looking for my bar of soap now..." The purple, highly intelligent Yoshisaurus left the room.

Yoshi came downstairs, along with Kazooie, rubbing his head in dismay as he looked around. "Some party this turned out to be..."

Kazooie frowned. "Darn it! I wanted to boogie down, not have all of the Super Smash Brothers die!"

Yoshi smiled a bit and turned to Kazooie. "Well...Dr. Hoshi and Bowser are alive and well. Plus, we have each other." He started chuckling.

Kazooie also chuckled. "Oh, you..."

Master Hand turned away in disgust. "UGH! Tell me when it's over..."

Crazy Hand started hooting. "YEAH! BANG HER UP!! WOOT, WOOT!!"

As Yoshi and Kazooie were about to spice things up, Bowser runs towards the computer screen, and looks at you, the viewers at home reading this.

"Huff...puff...that's all the time we got for this fanfic...gasp...wheeze..." Bowser huffed, "Go read Yoshizilla's fanfics! Not to forget, also read Blackmage Jr's stories, SkylerCoon's stories, and lord forbid, read even Hoogiman's stories!" He gasped once more. "JUST DON'T READ THIS FANFIC!!" He fell down to the ground, unconcious as the crickets who have been burnt and chased started chirping in glee.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
